My Reason
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: Link asks Midna to give him a reason to continue to help her, but gets more than what he wanted.  LinkxMidna one-shot


**My Reason**

Link was sitting in a tree resting for a bit before he had to continue looking for the mirror shards. He hated looking for these damn shards for many reasons. One of which was he hated solving one puzzle after another. Secondly he was exhausted from the countless battles he had fought. The final reason is because he knew that Midna would leave. She didn't know, but he loved her and would never tell her. Keeping it bottled up inside killing himself bit by bit.

"Link! Get up we need to go find another piece of the mirror!" shouted Midna which made Link fall out of a tree and on his head,

"The hell Midna! I try to rest for like ten minutes and you yell at me for it." said Link looking pretty pissed. He looked pissed, but he could never truly stay mad at Midna.

"Oh, shut up. You have to find the mirror shards so we can defeat Ganon and I can take back my realm." said the imp.

"Ya, ya you know that bugs me, that's all that matters to you. What about me, I am the one risking my life trying to help you. When I try to rest you yell at me. What should be my reason to continue to help you?" Link barked out the question.

"Cause I rescued you when you where trapped in the dungeon." she stated

"And how many times have I saved your ass?" He asked turning his back to the floating imp.

"That doesn't matter!" she stated without realizing what she had said to the man that saved her more times than she could count. He was now starting to walk away. "Link wait I'm sorry." she said. No response,

Link was now walking farther away from Midna, "When you give me a reason to continue to help you come find me, till then leave me alone." he said with depression in his voice. He hated himself for telling Midna, the on that he loved, to leave him alone. He also felt like it needed to be done, she had never thanked him for anything he has done to protect her. He continued to walk till the imp could not longer see him as he walked down a hill..

Damn, damn, DAMN!" Midna whispered to herself angrily. "Why do I always screw up what I want to say around him. I don't like him, do I?" she asked herself. "Even if I did he would never like me back, he is to distracted on Ilia to notice me." said Midna no sitting down below the tree. Her legs against her chest arms hugging her legs, and now placed her head on top of her knees. She was now angry, depressed, furious, sad, and somewhat in love.

**TO LINK**

He was now walking his way though Hyrule field alone with no company, like his life before…..Alone. Link never had parents, he was even considered an outcast by most people. Ilia was the only one who befriended him, but it only seemed like she was more interested in his horse Epona. He never accepted people for who they seemed to be. The last time he did he was just stabbed in the back, Literately.

Link was told that a lot of people were going fishing, but when he showed up nobody was there. He sat down on the dock then was attacked by two older boys that hated him for no reason. He protected himself till one of them got a good enough swing with a knife and stuck it in his back. Everyone heard his blood curdling scream and went in that direction. When everyone arrived Link laid there in a puddle of his own blood. No one made an attempt to help him. Lucky for him the god of Ordon revived him for he were to be the legendary hero chosen by the gods.

After that incident he didn't even leave his house for months. When he finally had the courage to go outside he was apologized to by the village. Of coarse his reply was "Why would I accept an apology from a bunch of people I despise and can only hate." For the rest of his life he was just alone.

That was until he met Midna. For some reason she saw him as a person just to pick on and have fun with. Of coarse she wanted him to help her, but that didn't matter to him.

He walked until he reached a hot spring. "I could use a relaxing bath." he told himself. (Took link two and a half hours to reach it, remember that for the story to make sense.)

He had put down his equipment and undressed to take his bath. He looked at the scar on his back which made him hurt a little inside about how alone he was. He sat in the water by himself now. Thinking of his life when he did get the mirror pieces back, and Midna returned home.

**To Midna**

She had been sitting in the same position for a couple of hours now. She had thought of how many times Link has helped her and how many times she needed to be protected. She never once told him thanks for anything he has done for her. She now understands a lot of things. She understood she needed to be kinder to him let him relax a little bit. She needed to be more considerate of him and his feeling to ask him if there is anything wrong instead of ignoring him. She needed to thank him from now on, for anything he does for her. Most importantly she needed…. him.

Yes she now truly felt an affection she had never felt before and it was love. She loved Link she couldn't just like him she had to love him. He meant everything to her now, he was all she could think about. He needed to be hers and hers alone. She now felt guilty for saying that it didn't matter how many times he saved her cause I truly did mean something.

'Come find me when you give me a good reason to continue to help you,' she thought back to what he had said to her. She had her reason may it be important to him or not she was going to tell him. She had teleported to Hyrule castle to see if he went to Telma's bar to see if he went there, no luck. Next she had tried Kakoriko village, still no Link. He was not at Goron mountain, nor Lake Hyrule. She tried Zora's domain, but she did not see him. She had looked everywhere for her hero but to no avail.

She had started to give up hope, till she remembered a hot spring that they found two weeks ago around Hyrule field. "That's where he must of went." she assured herself teleporting to the hot spring remembering the first time they found the place.

**Flashback**

They walked to two boulders sitting symmetrically apart from one another. "What do you think it is Midna?" asked link

"Don't know, want to go find out?" she responded with a question.

"Sure let's go." said Link running off into that direction Midna floating close behind.

When they arrived they saw steam rising from the water, Link quickly changed into his swim attire and jumped in. Midna was the one that had an issue getting in. Link finally convinced her to get in by telling her "You know it is very relaxing just come in and let the warm water let you drift away in peace." he then laid her down on her back on the water so she could float there.

She was engulfed in the relaxing warmth of the springs. "This feels amazing. I'm glad we came this way." said Midna floating by Link.

"Yeah, you know what I bet no one has ever found this place since it is in the middle of nowhere. You should put a warp zone here so we can come anytime we want." said Link

"Yea!" shouted Midna as she placed a warp zone by the hot springs.

**Flashback over**

She could warp there, but Link had to walk it all by himself. She felt bad for him, she just had to get to him immediately.

**To Link**

Link had been bathing for twenty minutes now, unaware that Midna was looking for him while he made his way to the springs. He had fallen asleep his head resting on one of the boulders.

Midna had arrived, but when she got there she saw Link napping, unclothed. She squeaked and had a nose bleed. Link had woken up and yelled "Midna look away let me get my swim wear on first!" he yelled as he hid behind a boulder getting the clothes on.

Midna still had her back turn and eyes shut until she felt something warm cover her body. She opened her eyes to her being pulled into the springs. She looked up to see Links face and his arm wrapped around her body pulling her into the water. "I thought you were mad at me?" she asked looking confused to why Link was being so gentle.

"Truth is I can't stay mad at you for very long, but I still want a reason." he said in a calm voice.

"Oh, well I have a very good reason." she said as she removed her helmet to show her other red eye, and so her hair would hang back.

"Oh really then what is it?" he asked.

"This." said Midna as she gave Link a kiss on the lips. He looked a little shocked at first, then Midna pulled away. "I love you Link even if you don't love me that is your reason." she said moving away from Link.

Link was still in shock the one that he loved, loved him back. He was at a loss for words. Link grabbed Midna's arm and said "No Midna you got it all wrong." he then kissed Midna back and she gratefully accepted it. She had pulled away only to be spoken to again. "Midna I love you too." said her Hyrule hero.

"Oh, Link." she said getting teary eyed, and hugged him.

"Midna I have loved you for such a long time, but I never said anything cause I didn't think you would love me back. I never loved anyone nor did I want to trust anyone, but then I met you and all of that changed. You were the first to see me as another person, not an outcast cause he didn't have a family. That is the reason I loved you." he said as Midna cried more with every sentence he said.

"Shut up Link you are making me feel bad for not noticing sooner." she said crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry I just want you to know how much you mean to me." he said giving her a hug and now floating on his back laying Midna on top of him.

"This spring needs a name." said Midna kissing Link

"Um, well how about….." Link tried to say before Midna asked,

"How about lover's springs?" she asked rubbing Links chest.

"I was thinking more like Midna hot springs, but I guess that works too." he said rubbing Midna's back.

"No I like the second one better." she said moving up Links body to play with his hair.

"Ok then my little imp." he said lowering her down to another kiss.

For the rest of the day they stayed by the springs. Giving each other a kiss every now and than. I had turned night time and they have not made any movement away from the springs.

"Hey Midna you may be a twili, but you shine brighter than any star at night. Your eyes are my favorite color as well, red. Your hair reminds me of the sunset every time I see it." he said with Midna squeezing him tighter with every compliment.

"You are the cutest man I know even in a forest I can see you even with your tunic due to how hot you are. Your blonde hair reminds me of the twilight sky of my world. Your kisses are sweeter than any piece of candy in the world." she said complimenting Link back.

There night ended with a final kiss crawling into a sleeping bag together and them saying "I love you," over and over till they fell asleep.

_._._._._._.-_._._._.-

A/N Hey this is my last one-shot for a while cause I need to finish my other stuff. Well anyway tell me what you think of this one.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
